Aires de esperanza
by Androide Rojo
Summary: Siempre que un rayo de luz resista entre la tormenta habrá esperanzas, Bulma lo comprendió de esa manera desde un principio, y ahora también lo haría Trunks quien estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para revivir a Vegeta, su padre. *BASADO EN EL FUTURO ALTERNATIVO. [EN PAUSA HASTA TERMINAR 'UN MOLESTO RIVAL']
1. Huracán

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Huracán**

Los rayos del sol ingresaban estrepitosamente entre las cortinas color cerezas que cubrían la habitación de la científica al instante en que su despertador marcando las 08.00 AM resonaba para sacarla de su plácido sueño, se dio una breve ducha y visitó a su bebe en la habitación contigua, el pequeño aun dormía; con el semblante cansado, pero poco a poco reponiéndose, Bulma se encamino a la cocina, allí el Saiyajin ya desayunaba despreocupado para empezar otro día de entrenamiento como solía hacer, aunque ya no era de la manera tan extenuante de hacerlo, después de todo la muerte de Goku a causa de la enfermedad del corazón habían quitado casi por completo las ganas de entrenar del mercenario, el lograr la fase de Super Saiyajin y no tener contra quien demostrar sus límites no le concedían deseos algunos por continuar asiduamente en ello, la muerte de su eterno rival había desmoralizado casi por completo el orgullo del príncipe, sin embargo, ese día había sido uno de los pocos en que su naturaleza violenta lo hacían volver a las pistas de la batalla, aunque fuese consigo mismo.

—Ayer me dijiste que necesitas nuevos artefactos de entrenamiento pero no sé a qué te referías con eso — comentó la muchacha sentándose con una taza de café cerca del Saiyajin. —¿acaso ya destruiste los que construí?

—No es mi culpa que tus robots no soporten mi gran poder — respondió sarcástico luego de tragar una bocanada grande de comida—, necesito más

Bulma dio un sorbo a su café ladeándose para quedar de frente a Vegeta, le sonrió con malicia y se le acercó. —lo haré, pero cuando tenga tiempo, ahora solo entrena con la cámara de gravedad, no es mi problema que con la aspereza de tus manos destruyas todo lo que toques

—¿Manos ásperas? no recibí quejas — menciono al levantarse de la mesa.

—Desde que puedes convertirte en super saiyajin eres aún más irritante de lo que solías ser — dijo —, aunque eso también te ha cambiado, me gusta la confianza que tienes ahora

Un leve rubor atacó las mejillas del guerrero pero desaparecieron casi al instante, al igual que su figura. Antes de terminar de beber su café el monitor de su hijo le dio señales de que éste había despertado por ende fue en su búsqueda, lo vistió, le dio de desayunar y lo llevo consigo hasta la sala de estar. Allí se quedaron ambos sobre una cómoda alfombra viendo televisión centrado en el canal de dibujos animados que el pequeño veía, en tanto la científica creaba distintos planos y gráficos para construir posteriormente.  
Cuando reloj marcó las 09.45 A.M la transmisión de entretención fue interrumpida pasando a noticias importantes sobre un ataque sufrido en la Isla Amenbo, dos sujetos sin identificar estaban asesinando personas y destruyendo la ciudad, lo que a primera vista no parecía más que un atentado terrorista, la muchacha al ver tal impacto, tomo a su pequeño y fue directo a la cámara de gravedad para comunicar a Vegeta. El Saiyajin sin embargo en primera instancia le dijo que era algo sin importancia pues no sentía ningún tipo de presencia maligna, que todo eso era creado por la misma estupidez humana, pero la muchacha a pesar de sentir confianza en las palabras del guerrero, sosteniéndolo desde la mano lo llevó hasta la sala de estar.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que ellos no puedan demostrar sus presencias?

El guerrero fascinado por tal magnitud de ataque comprendió que no se trataba de humanos destruyéndose a sí mismos como frecuentaba suceder. Sobre todo cuando dos presencias en el aire fueron atisbadas por una de las cámaras del noticiario antes de ser destruidas. —Já!, al fin una pelea como corresponde — comentó sin importar la situación destructiva que acontecía, solo le interesaba que ahora podría demostrar sus fuerzas, el poder que tenía en sus manos.

Al notarse en ropa deportiva, se encamino hasta su habitación para tomar su traje de combate, de regreso cruzó entre ella y su hijo sin siquiera despedirse, pero la científica lo siguió; en el jardín Bulma recordó que llevaba consigo la cápsula de una nueva armadura con distintas mejoras.

—Vegeta espera, ten esto — le dijo extrayendo de ella una caja que contenía la nueva armadura, —te servirá para esta batalla

El Saiyajin teniendo entre sus manos la nueva armadura comenzó a inspeccionarla. —se ve igual a la que tengo

—Sí, pero su reforzamiento es distinto la probé en con diferentes materiales, te lo iba a comentar esta mañana pero lo olvidé

—Bien, la usaré — aseveró. —es más ligera

—Es una de sus ventajas

Dicho esto el guerrero encamino para separarse de ellos dos, y no lastimarlos con la ráfaga al momento de salir en dirección al lugar de la batalla, antes de emprender , a pesar del entusiasmo que sentía al poder combatir nuevamente, comprendía que algo no iría bien, lo presentía, aun mas al notar que sus oponentes no tenían KI.

Antes de abordar el vuelo, ladeó su rostro para dar un último vistazo a la científica y al bebe que cargaba en sus brazos, la sonrisa cruda propia de su rostro fue suficiente para despedirse.

—Mucha suerte — dijo la científica viéndolo partir.

Su corazón palpitaba fugazmente, las ansias y el temor le recorrían el cuerpo por completo, tenía miedo, demasiado, no solo por lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante, sino por Vegeta. Temía que ese guerrero sacrificara su vida en esa pelea, perderlo para siempre, ¿Qué pasaría si también Piccoro muere y ya no se pudieran usar las esferas del dragón? ¿Qué pasaría con la vida que llevaba, esa extraña pero maravillosa vida que había formado sin siquiera planearla, que llego de imprevisto en una relación extraña con un guerrero espacial, frío como el hielo y a la vez tan cálido como un suave abrigo en tardes de invierno? Su inteligencia, su oculto carisma pero sobre todo esa fortaleza sobrenatural que le invadía cada vez que lo veía entrenar fervientemente desde la ventana del balcón, el primer tacto de sus rostros, ese primer beso después de una acalorada discusión, la primera vez que en que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, cuando pensaban que todo era una distracción para ambos pero poco a poco se fue formando en algo consistente, de encuentros casuales como a modo de pasatiempo, transformaron en encuentros continuos para expresarse en sus habitaciones ese cariño que florecía sin demasiada importancia en principio, pero que cuando Vegeta le demostró la trascendencia que ella tenía en su vida, cuando la celó por vez primera, cuando se amaron con improcedencia, demostró que la deseaba y ella que lo necesitaba, cuando ese tacto de fulminante placer comenzó a ser de entera docilidad, de necesidad más allá del placer carnal, cuando el guerrero, después de una noche de desenfreno se negó a irse sujetándola desde la espalda en una abrazo cálido y terso. Ella había sido la primera en demostrarle preocupación por su persona, en enseñarle más que solo odio, y él por su parte, fue el primero en entregarle un afecto sincero, se sentía plena al saber que había sacado lo mejor de alguien en quien todos temían, a quien todos pensaban que nada bueno podría expresar.

Se pasó la mañana esperando la venida del saiyajin sentada en el jardín de su hogar, aguardado a que el padre de ese pequeño bebe que jugueteaba con mariposas a su lado regresara triunfante, no le importaba si debía aguantar por un largo tiempo el desenfreno de ese orgullo petulante, solo quería verlo descender entre las nubes.

Cuando el cielo estaba en penumbras, perdiendo de a poco las expectativas de verlo llegar, su padre atisbó la silueta del guerrero malherido volando con dificultad, ensangrentado totalmente, dejándose caer en el jardín de la Corporación. La científica y su padre corrieron para atenderlo; un brazo roto, heridas lacerantes y profundas acabaron por dejarlo bajo un estado de inconsciencia, no evitó el desprender un par de lágrimas al verlo en tal estado, lo acompaño toda la noche mientras sujetaba su mano susurrándole al oído que despertara, que resistiera, besando sus los labios fríos, durmiéndose aprehensiva a su cuerpo.

Cuando el alba atisbaba entre las cortinas, la peliazul fue despertada abruptamente por Krilin, quien llevaba en su mano una semilla del ermitaño.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó para sacar toda duda de su mente.

—¿Son… son unos androides demasiado fuertes — musito cabizbajo. —fueron creados para asesinar a Goku pero como él ya no está, se dedican a destruir todo a su alrededor.

—¿Demasiado fuertes? ¡Ustedes son varios guerreros!

Mantuvo el silencio dejando la semilla en manos de Bulma. —Dásela a Vegeta, entre todos nosotros él es el más poderoso, nos dieron hasta hoy por la tarde para regresar a combate o empezaran a destruir nuevamente — dicho esto se despidió de la muchacha emprendiendo el vuelo para alejarse hasta la isla del maestro Roshi.

Sin comprender demasiado, se acercó al saiyajin para introducir la semilla en su boca, con dificultad Vegeta masticaba hasta abrir por completo los ojos. Se sentó con prontitud en la cama mirando sus brazos, a la par en que crujían sus dedos al empuñar sus manos, miró hacia la ventana, y se levantó.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó.

—Krilin me ha contado todo, aún no es hora Vegeta

Con las palabras que Bulma le expresó su rostro se relajó un poco, sin embargo las ansias que tenía le impedían continuar en cama, irguiéndose en búsqueda de su traje.

—¿Qué, te quedaras aquí mientras me visto?

La muchacha suspiró profundo, pero se mantuvo sentada en esa misma silla volteándose; se permitió echar un vistazo cuando dejó de sentir ruido a su espalda, el guerrero permanecía sentado con el torso descubierto manteniendo el traje y la armadura en sus manos, se veía concentrado, como si de manera introspectiva algo buscase en sus pensamientos, como si la respuesta a todo estuviera ahí.

—Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo — musitó —¡Demonios!

Ella quiso decir algo, pero realmente en ese instante no sabía que opinar. Acercándose, tomó asiento a su lado esperando alguna reacción del saiyajin, pero este continuaba sumergido en sus ideas; parecía como si no hubiera nada ni nadie a su alrededor, la concentración que lo mantenía en aquel estado de letargo era mayor, sin embargo, la suavidad y calidez de aquella pequeña mano nívea contrastante con sus toscas y canelas, lo devolvió al mundo real.

—Prométeme que regresaras con vida — pidió ella, anhelante de alguna replica que le devolviera la tranquilidad, pero solo recibió ser esquivada, él quitó su mano prisionera, y volteó el rostro lo suficiente para no poder cruzar miradas; ella no se detuvo, e infirió nuevamente: —Promételo, Vegeta — le tomó el rostro para quedar frente a frente, y con solo la mirada penetrante del guerrero fue suficiente para comprender la magnitud del conflicto, esa expresión entonces, se esculpió en su retina con tal perfección que los años que pasasen no serían suficientes para olvidarlos, esos ojos negros apelando una oportunidad más para enmendar errores fueron una llamarada incipiente.

Vegeta con su mano ya enguantada se apropio del mentón de la científica, besándola. Le acaricio la mejilla y emprendió viaje sin decir una palabra. Aunque aún no era la hora de la batalla decisiva necesitaba estar lejos para poder concentrarse en la búsqueda de su energía interior, para intentar romper sus propios limites en aquella batalla que se libraría en unas cuantas horas.

Ella se quedó llorando, lamentándose por todo lo que había sucedido, un día, tan solo había pasado un día desde que todo se volvió un infierno, sentía que el corazón se le partía en miles de fragmentos; la muerte de Goku la había devastado, no lo negaría jamás, y pensar ahora en lo que pudiera pasarle a Vegeta la llevaba a los límites de su fortaleza, se echó a llorar sentada en la cama, con su mano encima de la calidez que aún podía sentir de esas sábanas, acompañada del aroma que no lograba borrar de su mente.  
El día se volvió noche, y en velas esperó el nuevo amanecer. Los medios de comunicación no dejaban de informar sobre las destrucciones masivas, sobre el horror que se cernía sobre la tierra, y la ausencia de Vegeta le inquietaba a sobremanera, había una buena posibilidad de que quizás no habría logrado vencer pero estaba en otro rincón del planeta intentando encontrar una nueva forma de acaparar poder, como también estaba ese otro porcentaje en que había sido derrotado, en que quizás él ya no estuviera allí.

En lo alto del cielo cuando el sol hacía su pronta aparición, pudo visualizar a un pequeño niño levitar con diligencia y descender en su jardín. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y con su semblante cabizbajo, no necesito hablar para dar a entender la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo; aferró al pequeño bebe a sus brazos contemplando ese ceño fruncido y ese rostro serio propio de su progenitor, a pesar de la tristeza guarnecida en su pecho se dio fuerzas para continuar: Ella era la que debía ir a por los cuerpos de los guerreros, solo ella en compañía de Gohan, pues ahora ya no quedaba nadie más, el mundo estaba desolado.

En silencio, ambos viajaron en el avión de la muchacha a toda velocidad hacia la isla que el pequeño guerrero le había comentado, llevaba consigo cápsulas de urnas, y en su corazón un tormento de sentimientos.

—No pudimos detenerlos — comento el niño dejando rodar lágrimas por sus ojos. —, sin el señor Piccoro ya no podremos revivir a nadie, ya no hay esperanzas

Ella, muda por lo acontecido se llenaba de ánimos para continuar, —Siempre hay esperanzas, Gohan, siempre

—Ni siquiera Vegeta pudo detenerlos, él era un Super Saiyajin, y aun así, aunque lucho hasta el final siendo el último en… en… — detuvo el monólogo para mirar de reojos a la peliazul pero ella parecía impávida, concentrada totalmente en el volante de la nave sin siquiera expresar algo más. —, fue el último en morir

—¿Qué sucedió contigo?

—Después de asesinar a todos, dijeron que me permitirían seguir con vida porque esperarían a que yo creciera y pudiera luchar contra ellos, así mi muerte sería algo más divertida, solo esa fue la razón

—Es horrible — musitó sin más, para retomar nuevamente el silencio.

Tierras desoladas que no hacía unas cuantas horas habían sido la cuna de muchas familias, ahora no eran más que la expresiva marca de aquella hecatombe. La destrucción llegaba a niveles tan desesperantes que hasta el cielo se había cernido en un acongojado piélago de nubes grises que se lamentaban por todo lo acaecido a sus pies, a la par en que lluvias torrentosas buscaban apaciguar los incendios masivos. Tras ver aquella imagen devastadora, el niño de ocho años le señaló hacia donde debían dirigirse y ya en aquel lugar descendieron.

—No…— susurró la peliazul volteándose para quedar con la mirada cernida sobre la nave, pudo divisar al bajar hasta esas tierras, un trozo de tela de un guante blanco abandonado; se negaba rotundamente a seguir contemplando. —No puedo hacerlo, lo siento, no puedo

Gohan sacó desde la nave una de las urnas en la cual acomodó el cadáver de Vegeta, y lo selló vertiginosamente para impedir que ella pudiera verlo, repitiendo el mismo paso con los demás guerreros fallecidos.

La científica camino temblorosa hacia el lugar donde Vegeta yacía, y se largó a llorar de rodillas a su lado, el pequeño niño llevaba consigo poco a poco las urnas acomodándolas una tras otra sobre el avión, para emprender viaje hacia alguna alejada montaña donde ofrendar a la tierra el cuerpo de los guerreros que se habían sacrificado por mantener a salvo la humanidad, Gohan se negaba a dejar todo en el pasado por lo que esperaba formar un pequeño templo en la naturaleza donde descansarían esos valientes guerreros y, una vez que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para luchar tal y como ellos lo habían hecho, vengaría el infierno al cual los habían arrastrado.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Remembranza

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Remembranza**

Día a día la tierra era devastada de alguna u otra manera, las esperanzas que en algún momento se habían forjado parecían agotarse en la humanidad, la bestialidad de esos androides sembraba el miedo y muchos simplemente se rendían para morir, se entregaban a los pies de sus mercenarios para que la pesadilla acabara inmediatamente, después de todo, al ser simples humanos eran fulminados en cuestión de segundos, y la muerte parecía ser el mejor camino de salida para ese infierno terrenal.  
Sin embargo, en los extremos del planeta, dos personas luchaban para derribar aquella era del terror; en la montaña Paoz, Gohan, incesante, ponía a límites su cuerpo con arduos entrenamientos para alcanzar su máximo poder, en tanto, en Corporación Capsula, Bulma ideaba una forma de acabar con esa pesadilla mediante su especialidad, la ciencia, y así, con un mismo ideal pero distintos caminos, fue como resistieron el transcurso tan cruel del tiempo y todas sus dificultades venideras, nunca perdieron la fe en un día mejor y en lo que podrían lograr sin rendirse.

Habían pasado exactamente doce otoños desde que todo comenzó, Trunks de ahora trece años acababa de llegar de un escabroso entrenamiento junto su maestro, Gohan. Las heridas en su cuerpo y la ropa rasgada demostraban la brutalidad de lo ejercitado, pero y a pesar de todo, el de cabellos lilas parecía no sufrir absolutamente ningún malestar ofuscado en ese arquetipo heredado. Estaba dispuesto a luchar a cualquier precio para lograr ser un rival digno y acabar con esos androides destructivos que habían distorsionado su época en un desasosiego eterno.

—¿Mamá? — sus palabras hicieron que Bulma dejara todo a un lado, se volteó apartando las herramientas con las cuales creaba la máquina del tiempo, y arrimó para abrazar a su ya no tan pequeño niño.

—Al fin ya estas aquí — tal como solía ser cada vez que él se iba y cuando regresaba, le abrazaba hasta dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones con la alegría propia de ver con vida a su hijo. —Ven, déjame curar esas heridas

—No es necesario — respondió —estoy bien

—Si, es necesario, no me discutas

Trunks tomo asiento frente de su madre mientras ella limpiaba sus heridas, entre tanto aprovechó de preguntar lo que siempre hacía, pero nunca había quedado satisfecho con las respuestas.

—Mi padre… él, ¿alguna vez quedó así como yo luego de un entrenamiento?

Bulma sonrió ante aquella pregunta, su mente se llenó de recuerdos trayendo consigo escenas en que Vegeta malherido por extenuantes sesiones de enérgico entrenamiento le vinieron a la mente. —No, él era más… impetuoso al entrenar, destrozaba todos los robots que le construía, incluso muchas veces culminaba desvanecido, tu padre era un verdadero demente, pero si en algo son idénticos, es que tampoco le gustaba que sanara sus heridas, ¿Qué daño puede hacerles un poco de alcohol sobre esas lesiones?

Una leve carcajada acompañada de dolor emergió entre los labios de Trunks. Si bien nunca escuchaba demasiado sobre su padre, lo que podía imaginar le motivaba a querer viajar al pasado, a pesar de que su madre siempre le infería que no se ilusionara con él, y no esperara demasiado si llegaba a conocerlo.  
Antes de dormir, Trunks proyectaba la imagen de ese guerrero del cual descendía, pero jamás lograba hacerlo, por lo que cada noche abordaba un profundo sueño evocando las historias que su madre narraba. "Egoísta, orgulloso, maleducado, frío, testarudo, calculador", "Áspero, violento, egocéntrico", "Él hizo muchas cosas malas, debe estar en el infierno causando destrozos… _Pero yo sabía lo que era tu padre_ ".

En la cima de la Corporación, la mujer de cabellos azules contemplaba las estrellas de una noche serena, el parecido que su hijo heredó de su progenitor provocaban en ella recuerdos ácidos que desearía no tener, sobre todo los de ese momento tan férreo cuando lo vio partir, el gesto del saiyajin antes de ir a por la batalla, esa cruda sonrisa que demostró a un paso de la muerte, como si supiese desde un principio que no volvería, invadía su mente impaciente sin medir las consecuencias de esa remembranza. Con las piernas sujetadas a su pecho se sumergía en la nostalgia: " _si tan solo pudiera dejarte ir"_ susurraba al viento que jugueteaba con sus cabellos. No había más llanto, pues lloró demasiado en el pasado, pero si quedaban aún demasiados recuerdos que carcomían su avezado corazón. Esa noche, una vez que decidió regresar al enjambre secreto bajo la fachada de una Corporación Cápsula deteriorada, recostada en su cama extrañaba la vista que tenia desde su antigua habitación, extrañaba poder ver el cielo antes de dormir, y despertar con los rayos del sol. Extrañaba tantas cosas del ayer que siempre terminaba dormida, extrañando.

En sus sueños o pesadillas, nuevamente la imagen de Vegeta se hacia presente, lo recordó en su último beso, ese que le dedico antes de partir, cuando se detuvo a la lejanía y la miro desde el jardín partiendo sin decir una palabra. Recordó lo sucedido poco después de ir a por los cuerpos de los fallecidos llegando a casa sola. Su padre la esperaba en la puerta de la Corporación, aunque él siempre parecía no comprender demasiado lo que sucedía, esta vez su expresión demostraba lo contrario. Cuando la nave descendió se quedó detenida mirándolo, dibujó una sonrisa tenue en su rostro y camino despacio; cercano ambos se miraron ante un tétrico escenario, Bulma negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada intentando comunicar que ya nada quedaba, centró su atención en el asfalto a sus pies que poco a poco comenzaba a colmarse de pequeñas gotas impartidas desde sus ojos, y el Dr. Brief en un acto reflejo le acaricio el rostro para entregarle todo su apoyo en aquel crudo momento, entonces ella se echó a llorar a los brazos de su padre.  
Cuando retornó la calma, decidieron crear en ese mismo instante una Corporación oculta bajo la ya existente en caso de que esos androides llegasen hasta esa localidad, sabían que lo harían.  
Les tomó aproximadamente una semana en terminar toda la nueva construcción, justo en el momento exacto en que los androides llegaron hasta la ciudad del oeste para su devastación.

Destellos fugaces acecharon su mente en aquel estado de fase R.E.M, se vio correr para ocultarse junto a su pequeño hijo y sus padres del ataque que acabó casi por completo con la Corporación y la ciudad, sintió las explosiones y temblores que sacudían por completo la habitación en la cual se ocultaba con el pequeño bebe aferrado a su brazos, en una especie de llantos que se iban alejando más y más.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente con el corazón raudo, el sudor frío recorría su rostro; a su lado vio como Trunks dormía junto a ella, despertando por aquel sobresalto.

—¿Trunks? ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurró acariciándole la frente.

— Tenía frío — respondió volviéndose a dormir casi al instante.

La científica contemplo a su hijo descansar a su lado. A pesar que aún era de noche, no logro conciliar el sueño, levantándose para continuar trabajando en la máquina del tiempo.

En el laboratorio revisaba los planos una y otra vez intentando encontrar el error que impedía que la maquina funcionara, hacia pruebas cambiando cada detalle que hallaba pero nada parecía funcionar. Atestada, lanzó los planos al suelo, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a su mesón de trabajo, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, logró visualizar en un rincón una pequeña caja.

—No recuerdo dejar esto aquí — se dijo inspeccionando en su interior. En ella, la armadura de Vegeta permanecía casi intacta, el paso del tiempo la había llenado de polvo y de unas cuantas marcas de deterioro imperceptibles.

Recordó entonces la primera vez en que ambos estuvieron juntos, la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron.

 _—¡No soy tu esclava! — mencionaba ella con un refresco en su mano derecha y varios planos en la izquierda. —V_ _e a molestar a otro lado, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer_

— _Tus malditos artefactos son una basura, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?_ — _protestaba un malhumorado guerrero._ — _Arregla esta porquería_ — _ordenó_ _lanzando el control sobre la mesa._ — _no puedo manejar la maldita cámara de gravedad sin ella_

— _Pues lo siento, no es mi culpa que destroces todo lo que tocas, ahora si me disculpas, largo de mi oficina_

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?_

— _¿Quién crees tú que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? no me das miedo, egocéntrico y maleducado saiyajin_ — e _l silenció guarneció toda la habitación, sus respiraciones agitadas por la discusión era lo único que se podía percibir a su alrededor._ — _Alardeas todo el tiempo de tu inteligencia, reparalo tu mismo_ — _increpó molesta. Realmente necesitaba tiempo a solas para concluir los trabajos pendientes producto de aquellas vacaciones que se había dado, además de todo el tiempo de inactividad luego de terminar su relación con Yamcha, pero Vegeta una vez la tuvo de regreso, le exigía más y más, como si la empresa y Bulma fuesen solo para él._

— _T_ _us primitivos dispositivos no merecen ser restaurados por mi, eres tú quien debe hacerlo_

— _No te repararé nada_

— _Si lo harás_

 _Bulma ladeó una sonrisa al estar cerca del guerrero, necesitaba su espacio y tiempo pues tenia mucho trabajo entre las manos, así que simplemente actuó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo besó. A pesar de que en un principio parecía ser una buena idea para alejarlo, en medio de aquel frío beso entendió la estupidez que acaba de cometer. Poco a poco, y para su desconcierto, los labios del guerrero siguieron el ritmo de los suyos; en un arrebato de lujuria y ferocidad, Vegeta sujetó a la muchacha desde la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Ahí, en su oficina, sobre el mesón de trabajo, habían dejado fluir sus más insensatos deseos, esos que no imaginaron refrendar entre ambos, pues a pesar de la atracción física que se tenían, no había absolutamente nada más que los llevase a esa posición, no había nada de él ni nada en ella que lograra sumergirlos en un acto de placer como el acaecido._

La habitación volvió a ser oscura retornando de sus recuerdos, guardó la armadura del saiyajin, y continuó trabajando. A sus espaldas su hijo interrumpió con una bolsa de galletas en sus manos. —¿Desde cuando estas aquí? — le preguntó.

—Desde… no lo sé, desperté y me vine, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve — dijo el muchacho.

—Te prepararé algo para desayunar

—No es necesario, con esto es suficiente, iré donde Gohan, necesito seguir entrenando

—Discúlpame pequeño, perdí la noción del tiempo

—Te entiendo mamá, ¿cuídate mucho si? volveré pronto

—Espera Trunks, quiero preguntarte algo

—¿Si?

—¿Tu tomaste aquella caja? — pregunto señalando el compartimiento que guardaba en su interior la armadura de Vegeta.

El niño bajó la mirada en ademán de disculpas. —sé que no debería revisar entre tus cosas pero…

—Está bien, era la armadura de tu padre, la usaba todo el tiempo hasta para hacer nada — comentó sonriendo. —que tengas un provechoso entrenamiento, prométeme que no te irás a meter en problemas, ¿si?

—Si — respondió despidiéndose.

En medio de su trabajo extenuante en el laboratorio algo en su pecho comenzó a incomodarle, a primera instancia pensó que se debía a otro episodio nervioso, pero no, algo iba mal, y no precisamente consigo misma sino con Trunks. Una angustia indescriptible contraía su pecho, estaba agobiada por algo que su subconsciente le alertaba sobre su hijo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces fue en búsqueda de él, pero, ¿dónde ir? ni siquiera sabía en que lugar entrenaba junto a Gohan, no sabía donde buscarlo, como ubicarlo, además de todo el peligro que suscitaba a causa de los androides, empero, ¿Cómo decirle a una madre que se mantenga tranquila cuando ese instinto tan primitivo pero natural les dice que deben ir a proteger a quien se robó un trozo de su alma al nacer, y que ahora, eternamente se unirían más allá de una composición genética?

Bulma no escatimó en aguardar el regreso del guerrero, ni siquiera su padre quien intento junto a otros trabajadores en detenerla pudieron hacerlo, tomo un automóvil y presurosa fue en búsqueda de Trunks. Anhelaba en que el muchacho llevara consigo el reloj con un chip de rastreo que ella había creado; para su suerte y luego de unos cuantos minutos, pudo localizarlo.

Cuando estaba casi segura del lugar en el que se encontraba a pesar de la incesante oscilación en el rastreador, perdió la señal por completo. Detuvo repentino el automóvil bajando de él, con la respiración agitada y angustiada observaba a su alrededor, no conocía donde se encontraba y tampoco sabia ahora hacia donde debía partir al haber perdido la señal de Trunks. Cambio de automóvil a nave, y se dirigió al pueblo más cercano que según un mapa de papel por el cual intento guiarse al encontrarlo entre sus cosas.

Una batalla se había emprendido en ese pueblo, y al descender, su hijo estaba ahí. Irradiaba una llamarada de luz, tal cual podía recordar a Vegeta en super saiyajin, temerosa se acercó hacia aquella escena en que su hijo lloraba bajo una lluvia torrencial junto al cadáver de Gohan, y aprovechando la confundible ambientación, permitió que algunas cuantas lágrimas descendieran también por su rostro. El muchacho al notar su presencia, quitó la luminiscencia que lo acompañaba, abrazándola.

—Todo... todo mejorará — dijo ella animándolo a seguir.

Trunks tomó el cuerpo del primogénito de Goku, en tanto Bulma le seguía en la nave espacial hasta la montaña Paoz lejos de todo aquel desastre.  
Así como el tiempo no se detenía, la destrucción y devastación sobre la tierra tampoco, la muerte tan súbita de Gohan dejó como único guerrero al heredero del príncipe de la raza saiyajin, con tan solo trece, el muchacho debería empezar a cargar a su espalda la responsabilidad del planeta y cada ser viviente en él.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento era una nueva humillación, sin la ayuda y las enseñanzas de su maestro, Trunks había quedado en un nivel incompleto, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que manera entrenar, como volverse más fuerte, pues a pesar de ser un super saiyajin y tener ahora dieciséis, le costaba trabajo aún manejar ese enorme poder que había obtenido hace poco más de tres años, sin una guía, sin las herramientas necesarias (creía él) no era posible llevar a cabo su responsabilidad, pues a pesar de intentar superarse por si mismo, parecía que nada funcionaba.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora, Gohan? — decía esperando que alguien le respondiera mientras veía la sangre de sus manos emerger. —¿Cómo se supone que debo controlar este poder, papá? — se preguntaba a si mismo manteniéndose firme empapado en sudor continuando un entrenamiento extenuante.

Finalizando la sesión de aquel día, mientras tomaba una ducha, el muchacho viajó en sus recuerdos a ese momento tres años en el pasado cuando buscó seguir conociendo a su padre, pero ahora en narraciones de su maestro.

— _¿Quieres saber cómo era Vegeta?_ — _preguntó el hijo de Goku._ — _Bueno, es un tanto difícil de explicar, él era alguien especial ¿sabes? Demasiado orgulloso, pero un gran guerrero_

— _Si, es básicamente lo mismo que me dice mi madre, supongo que si no lo veo en algún momento, no podré saber cómo era_

— _Cuando logres viajar al pasado tal vez lo veas, pero no deberías ilusionarte demasiado_ — i _nfirió el saiyajin._ — _no era un sujeto comunicativo_

— _También me lo dijo mi madre_

— _¿Seguimos entrenando?_

— _Es ridículo, no deberíamos perder tiempo aquí, ataquemos a esos androides Gohan, ya soy lo suficientemente poderoso para eso, tu y yo.._

— _¡NO! Aún no estas listo, ¿no dimensionas el peligro de esto, Trunks?_

— _¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Aquí no lograremos nada!, ¿de que sirve? Solo entrenamos entre nosotros y nada sucede, ¡nunca lograré ser fuerte a este paso! ¡ME EXASPERA LA INUTILIDAD DE ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO!_ — _gritó el niño destruyendo una gran montaña a su espalda._

— _De tal palo tal astilla_ — _menciono el de cabellos negros._ — _en ese aspecto eres idéntico a tu padre_

— _¡Mi padre no continuaría haciendo este estúpido entrenamiento y se enfrentaría al enemigo! ¡El no se ocultaría como lo hemos hecho!_

— _¡Y es por eso que está muerto!_

 _Un silencio invadió entre ambos. Era cierto, lo sabían, si los guerreros hubieran estado preparados, si hubieran conocido del peligro que avecinaba, probablemente nada de eso sucedería, porque solo con entrenamiento se puede llegar al máximo poder, o al menos eso habían entendido de cada ensayo y error suscitado._

Reintegrándose al presente, el joven de cabello lila cerró el grifo de agua para ir en búsqueda de su madre.

—¿estas bien? — le preguntó a su madre, quien llevaba un buen tiempo frente a una taza de te que ya ni siquiera expulsaba vapor.

—Si, solo estaba… divagando

—Todo va a salir bien, volveré pronto — menciono tomándole la mano. —iré a dar la noticia, y regresaré a casa

—Por supuesto — sonrió ella. A pesar de la preocupación que tenía por el viaje en el tiempo que haría su hijo, también divagaba por otros motivos que no tenia planeado contar a nadie… merodeaba en recuerdos del pasado, ella junto a Vegeta, no sabía el motivo pero últimamente solían ser más y más recurrentes, quizás todo se debía a que Trunks lo conocería. —no olvides lo que te he dicho

—Solo dejarme ver por Goku, lo sé

—Si llegase a suceder lo contrario, si por casualidad te encontraras con los demás, no debes decir nada a nadie más que a Goku, ¿si?

—Claro que si, no pondría en peligro mi propia existencia, mamá, no te preocupes

—De todas formas es bueno repetirlo

El chico titubeo antes de preguntar, pero ya el día de mañana partiría por lo que necesitaba saberlo. —¿Cámo… como fue que tu y mi padre terminaron juntos? Quiero decir… con todo lo que me has contado, es difícil pensar que tu y una persona como era mi padre pudiesen formar algún tipo de relación, nunca antes te lo pregunte porque no entendía lo que ahora comprendo

Nerviosa, vaciló en la respuesta que daría a su hijo. —a veces las cosas pasan sin motivos, le tome cariño a tu padre cuando empece a conocerlo mejor, nos volvimos algo más cercanos luego de que terminara mi relación con Yamcha. Son simplemente cosas que suceden sin premeditar, y agradezco que haya sido así, o no te tendría aquí conmigo — manifestó terminando de servir un poco de té al muchacho. —iré a revisar la maquina del tiempo

—¿otra vez? Acababas de hacerlo

—Si, pero… no puedo dejar ningún detalle fuera — desapareciendo por las escaleras volvió a su laboratorio.

Era la sexta vez en lo que iba del día en que Bulma inspeccionaba la maquina del tiempo, entre algunos de esos momentos Trunks la observó a lo lejos, tocaba incesante la palabra HOPE escrita por él, como esperando en que la esperanza que ella tenía diera al fin sus frutos.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
